1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baseball uniform undergarments and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a unitary undergarment that includes multiple accouterments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior forms of baseball undergarment have adhered to the relatively conventional concepts of plural individual items as each is donned separately for the particular uniform or protective function. Thus, it has been the practice heretofore to utilize an athletic supporter of particular form and size to include the protective groin cup, whereupon slide pads of individual nature or as may be joined by a front buckling belt were secured thereover. The undersock was then pulled on to the leg to extend well up over the knee while the uniform or ankle sock was next donned. Thereafter, the baseball pant would be turned inside out for insertion of the leg through the knee hole with downward folding of the undersock and ankle sock over the lower cuff thereof so that pulling on of the pants into their right-side out disposition would result in a secure and aesthetically popular knee cuff. Such knee cuff was then out of sight within the pants and, by individual adjustment desires, a very secure holding of the socks was obtained.